


The Legend of the NHO

by Vaunna



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaunna/pseuds/Vaunna
Summary: Doc was devastated when he lost the NHO in Hermitcraft season 5. Starting a new season without them was one of the hardest things he’s ever done. When he and Scar start up Area 77 to research the extraterrestrial and supernatural happenings on the server, he is finally given hope that he might be able to bring his friends back again. What he doesn’t know is that Etho, Bdubs, and Beef are on their way back to him, but they’ll all need each other’s help if the NHO is ever to reunite.
Kudos: 23





	The Legend of the NHO

The NHO was originally formed from a desire to show the “youngsters” that they still had what it took to do well in Hermitcraft. At first, they were simply a group of people who happened to share the same goal but argued a lot while trying to achieve it. But over time, they became more to each other. 

BdoubleO100, AKA Bdubs, was by far the loudest and most passionate member of the NHO. He took life as a challenge and threw himself into everything as if his life depended on it. Sure, he might sleep too much and throw a hissy fit every now and then. But his skills as a builder and landscaper were only matched by a precious few. 

Etho was more of a wallflower and prankster. Nobody, not even the other members of the NHO, could ever guess what he was thinking. The way his mind worked put off a lot of the other hermits at first, but there was no denying he was a genius. With an analytical mind and advanced parkour abilities, he was an invaluable member of the team.

Unlike the others, VintageBeef appeared fairly normal. Friendly and sociable albeit rather loud, he didn’t let people see his odd side until he was very comfortable with them. He liked to mercilessly mock his friends but at the same time, he would defend them with his life. A master PVPer, he also served as the majority of the NHO’s impulse control. 

Docm77 was definitely the most intimidating-looking of the group, being a cyborg creeper. However, he was also the kindest and wisest, and very much the dad friend of the group, despite his competitiveness being almost on par with Bdubs’s. A redstone genius, he was highly protective of his best friends. 

It would be wrong to say the NHO was any more important than the rest of the hermits, despite the way they used to brag. They died more often than many of the other hermits, mostly down to their own stupidity and experimentation, but thanks to their achievements outweighing their failures, the name NHO became legendary on the server. 

More than that, the NHO became a family. Families argue and fall out, but they also take care of each other, no matter what. So when Etho lost all his stuff after dying to lava or Doc accidentally destroyed the redstone contraption he’d spend hours working on or Bdubs passed out somewhere after spending too much time awake or Beef started to get depressed over a build that wasn’t going his way… they’d be there for each other. They were a real family. 

But sadly, it wasn’t to last.

After three months, Etho just disappeared one day. The other members of the NHO thought he left to go travelling on his own like he always talked about; they only wished he had said goodbye before he left. 

Bdubs was hit hardest by Etho’s sudden departure, though he swore he was fine. He spent more and more time in the jungle where he lived, isolating himself from his friends, until finally he too disappeared. 

Beef moved his base closer to Doc’s in the wake of Bdubs’s disappearance, but the strain on their friendship was obvious. He could tell Doc partially blamed him for their friends vanishing but he stayed with him until the end of the season, after which he left, with only a brief, tense goodbye to Doc. 

Doc was not in a good place back then. Now he wholeheartedly blames himself for losing all three of his friends, knowing he drove Beef away at a time when they should have been closer together. Maybe he could have said something, done something different to stop Etho from leaving them. He should have been there for Bdubs when he needed support. 

Doc doesn’t think he’ll ever see the NHO again.


End file.
